This invention pertains to a cold weather glove in which the temporary removal of those portions of the glove or mitten that covers and insulates one or more of the fingers and/or the thumb is periodically desirable in order to increase the tactile sensitivity and dexterity of the fingers and/or thumb.
Many outdoor activities, particularly, but not limited to, fishing and hunting, take place in cold weather conditions in which it is necessary to wear gloves or mitts in order to keep the hands warm. However, the additional bulk of the glove or mitt, especially those parts of the glove or mitt that cover, encompass, and insulate the fingers and thumb, interfere with the ability to manipulate or operate tools and equipment such as, but not limited to, fishing reels, firearms, tackle cases, etc. Furthermore, accomplishing an otherwise simple task such as tying a lure to a fishing line is rendered virtually impossible by the additional bulk of those parts of the glove or mitten that cover, encompass, and insulate the fingers and thumb.
Various existing glove and mitten designs address this problem in one way or another.
The simplest of these designs, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cFingerlessxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cxc2xe Fingerxe2x80x9d gloves, are typical glove designs that exclude those parts of the glove that cover, encompass, and insulate the fingers and thumb. However, these designs leave the fingers continuously exposed to the cold weather, and sacrifice warmth for increased tactile sensitivity and dexterity of the fingers and/or thumb. (Example of Prior Art: U.S. Pat. No.: 4,408,358 to Swan)
More elegant designs accomplish the temporary exposure of one or more fingers and/or thumb by the means of a xe2x80x9cslitxe2x80x9d type opening that is usually located on the inner side xe2x80x9cpalm sidexe2x80x9d of the major knuckle of the finger and/or thumb. When it is desirable to temporarily expose the fingers and/or thumb, the digit is pushed through said slit opening. (Examples of Prior Art: U.S. Pat. No.: 4,651,350 to Dawiedczyk and U.S. Pat. No.: 3,299,441 to Slimovitz).
At least one design accomplishes the temporary exposure of one or more fingers and/or thumb by the means of a zipper that creates an opening in the side of the finger and/or thumb covering through which the finger and/or thumb is pushed when the zipper is open. (Example of Prior Art: U.S. Pat. No.: 2,118,463 to Eden).
Some designs make no provision for stowing finger and/or thumb coverings and allow the coverings to dangle loose while they are not being used. (Examples of Prior Art: U.S. Pat. No.: 2,118,463 to Eden and U.S. Pat. No.: 3,299,441 to Slimovitz). Other designs provide for stowage of the finger and/or thumb coverings by folding the coverings over the back of the fingers, thumb, and/or hand and attaching them to the back of the fingers, thumb, and/or hand by means of Hook and Loop fasteners. (Examples of Prior Art: U.S. Pat No.: 4,651,350 to Dawiedczyk and U.S. Pat. No.: 6,338,163 to Markson).
Although the above-mentioned designs allow for the ability to temporarily expose one or more fingers and/or the thumb for increased tactile sensitivity and dexterity, there are four critical drawbacks to the basic design. The four drawbacks to the above described glove design are:
One; the xe2x80x9cslitxe2x80x9d openings on the underside of the fingers and/or thumb coverings allow for continuous exposure of the skin to the outside elements. Therefore, the insulation qualities of the glove are severely compromised even when the coverings of the fingers and/or thumb are in place.
Two; when the coverings of the fingers and/or thumb are folded over the backs of the fingers, and/or thumb they tend to hinder not only the general mobility of the fingers and/or thumb but they also create bulky obstructions on the backs of the fingers and/or thumb that are easily tangled in the various mechanisms and/or parts of the tools and equipment being used. This is particularly true when working with various types of cordage, especially fishing line.
Three; the hook and loop fasteners used to secure the finger and/or thumb coverings to the back of the glove tend to snag and abrade articles of clothing (particularly coat and jacket sleeves) as well as other parts of the glove that may come in contact with the hook and loop fasteners.
Four; the glove must be partially removed from the hand each time the wearer wishes to either expose or cover exposed fingers and/or thumb. This is necessary in order to align the fingers and/or thumb with the slit openings on the bottom side of the finger and/or thumb coverings.
There is a need for a cold weather glove that will allow for the quick and easy temporary exposure of the fingers and/or thumb while overcoming the four critical drawbacks (described above) of current glove designs.
The problems with the prior art are solved by providing a glove with a removable finger and thumb covering system or a removable mitten and thumb covering system, which glove includes a collar that encircles the wrist on the outside of the glove at the wrist, elastic ribbons that attach the removable finger and/or thumb coverings or mitten and/or thumb coverings to the collar, and removable finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings. Such covering systems are sometimes referred to herein as a digit covering system, and digit is used as a synonym for either a thumb or a finger.
The proximal edge of the collar is attached to the outside edge of the glove cuff by stitching the proximal edge of the collar to and completely around the outside edge of the glove cuff in such a way that the collar encircles the wrist when the hand is inserted into the body of the glove. The distal edge of the collar remains open to allow removable finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings to be tucked in under the collar.
The removable finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings are attached to the distal edge of the collar with an elastic ribbon material that runs from the distal edge of the collar to the top proximal edge of the finger or mitten and/or thumb covering in such a way as to hold the finger or mitten and/or thumb covering in place over the fingers and/or thumb. The elasticsticity of the elastic ribbon material allows the finger or mitten and/or thumb covering to be donned or doffed without the necessity of partially removing the body of the glove. The elasticsticity of the elastic ribbon material also allows for easy opening and closing of the hand without causing undue restriction and/or binding when the finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings are in place on the fingers and/or thumb.
The removable finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings are designed in such a way that they overlap the fingers and/or thumb openings in the body of the glove and thereby eliminate exposure of any part of the fingers and/or thumb to the outside elements.
Removing the finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings from the fingers and/or thumb is accomplished by simply pulling the finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings off of the fingers and/or thumb. Once removed, the finger or mitten and/or thumb coverings and the elastic ribbon attachments can be tucked under the collar over the back side of the wrist, thus increasing finger and/or thumb dexterity and mobility and eliminating bulky obstructions on the backs of the fingers and/or thumb that can be easily tangled in various mechanisms and/or parts of tools and equipment, is especially cordage and fishing line.